


Just a PR Stunt

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: The Anger category with Harley and/or Peter arguing with Tony and telling him "you aren't my dad!".(Or: Peter's identity has been released to the public)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Just a PR Stunt

It’s a PR stunt. That’s what the lawyers told Peter after his adoption. And they were right. Three months of the press ‘stumbling across them’ while they were at lunch and a movie and anywhere really proved that to Peter. Especially since none of them ever happened to be of Peter’s face, that was Peter’s terms. He would pretend to be Tony’s perfect charity case as long as no one ever saw his face and no one ever knew his name. 

Peter hates it. He hates how fake his relationship with Tony is. All he wants is a dad, someone he can trust unconditionally. Someone who will keep him safe and love him. 

“What the hell is going on?” Peter bites as he storms into the living room without preamble. Tony is working on the couch, tablet propped up in his lap, Pepper working beside him.

“Hello to you,” Tony says nonchalantly as he sets his work aside and turns to face Peter. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Peter’s eyes are narrowed at Tony with more anger than he has ever seen in the boy. Peter’s hands are clenched in fury as he stares down at his adoptive parents. 

“I have no idea what-”

“Bullshit!” Peter yells, storming towards Tony. “I agreed to do this under one condition: anonymity. Do you know what that means?”

“Of course I do, but Pete I-”

“You don’t get to call me that,” Peter snaps. “Not after you told everyone who I am.”

“What?” Pepper’s head snaps up, eyes full of alarm. 

Tony balks, “Peter, I swear to you I didn’t. I told you I would never do that.” Tony slowly stands to his feet, coming face to face with Peter. 

“Well, you did,” Peter spits. 

“Is that any way to talk to your father?” Pepper asks, standing up as well. 

“He’s not my dad!” Peter shouts, eyes full of nothing but anger and hatred. It hits Tony like a brick to the chest. 

“It’s okay, Pep,” Tony says without looking away from Peter. “Will you give us a moment?” As Pepper leaves Tony steps towards his kid, he can almost feel the boiling rage coming from him. “Peter if someone leaked your name-”

“You did, Tony.” 

Tony shakes his head; does Peter really think so little of him? “I care about you Peter, I would never do anything-”

“No, you don’t!” Peter stalks towards him, eyes burning with rage, “You don’t get to pretend to care about me when I know it’s all for show. It’s all for the cameras.”

“Peter-”

“The only reason you even tolerate me is because you need good PR. That’s all this is. You fucking up my life so the world can see how Tony Stark is a good guy now. But guess what? He’s not!” Tony takes that like a blow to his chest. Peter advances on Tony. “My face is everywhere because of you! Everyone knows who I am now, Tony. Did you not think about how that would affect me? The reason I didn’t want it in the first place? People that I thought were my friends are selling intimate details of my life to reporters. They know my phone number, Tony! I got thirty death threats in the last hour. And some even worse,” Peter’s face is grim as Tony feels his heart stops. People are threatening his kid. Peter shakes his head, tears pouring down his cheeks. “From this point on I’m done. I’m done being part of the fucked up fantasy you’ve created for the media. I’m done pretending my life is perfect for you.” Peter pauses, “But I can’t really be done, can I? No. Because you decided that your image was more important than my life. I’m never going to be normal now. You ruined my life,” Peter spits. “And I never want to see you again as long as I live.” Peter turns his heel and quickly walks towards the doors. 

Tony is frozen in place. He feels like he’s been slapped in the face over and over. Like he’s being kicked in the stomach. But he comes to his senses enough to stop Peter, “Wait, kid! Don’t go.”

Peter stops, his back still to Tony. “I am not your kid,” Peter growls, but he turns around to face Tony.

“Please let’s just talk about this,” Tony walks towards Peter and takes one of his hands in his. 

Peter snaps his hand away, “Don’t touch me.” 

Tony hates this. He needs Peter to know the truth that he loves him that he wants to be a good dad. “Peter, I swear to you on my mother’s life that I didn’t release any information about you,” Tony pleads. That makes Peter pause. He knows any promise Tony takes on his mother’s life is worth something. “I never want to do anything to hurt you, you mean the world to me.”

Peter watches Tony hesitantly for a few seconds. “You-you didn’t tell the press about me?” Peter asks tentatively, taking a small step towards Tony. Tony shakes his head, looking at the boy pleadingly. Peter shakes his head quickly, “Then what-what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, kid,” Tony tenses minutely when the nickname slips out, but Peter says nothing. He takes Peter’s hand again, “But we’ll figure this out okay? We’ll make sure that you are safe first and foremost.” Before Tony can finish, Peter is ramming into his chest, holding Tony in a tight hug. Tony slowly brings them to sit down on the couch, leaning back to Peter can rest against his chest, “It’s going to be okay, cucciolo,” Tony soothes as Peter cries into his chest. “Everything’s going to be just fine.” 

“Dad,” Peter whines, the word slipping out in his desperation. “I’m scared.”

“I know, I know, baby,” Tony rocks him gently back and forth. “But I’m going to make sure you’re safe. “I going to keep you safe no matter what.” 

Peter sobs heavily, “I-I-I’m sorry I yelled. I didn’t mean it.” Peter’s voice is shaky as he forces the words out, “I don’t hate you.”

“I know,” Tony says again. “I know, Pete. Shh, it’s okay.”

Tony doesn’t know how long he sits holding Peter and honestly, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is that Peter is right here and how he’s going to fix all of his mistakes. He’s going to take Peter out of the public eye, prove to the boy that he’s more than a PR stunt. He’s going to make this right. 

After a few minutes, Peter pulls out of the embrace, mopping his cheeks with his sleeves, “What do we do now?” 

Tony smiles, “Spider-baby is going to be while to adults sort this out.”

“Dad-” 

Tony has to fight the dopey grin away. “No, buts, squirt,” Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head. “This mess will be gone by the morning, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr! @romeoandjulietyouwish
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
